Sheema Tabris
Sheema Tabris is my WIP second playthrough of Origins, which I am keeping a detailed record of as I'm playing. Overview Physical Appearance She's an elf with blue-grey eyes, around which she wears blue makeup, and golden-brown hair. While she does keep her hair tied back in a short ponytail protrusion, this is primarily to keep her hair from getting in her eyes during combat. She will let her hair down in private from time to time. Personality Sheema understands helplessness and poverty, so she's more than willing to assist those who she sees as less fortunate than her. She is especially generous with her money, as her travels have increased her wealth significantly. She is the type who'd sing the Thedas equivalent of "God Help The Outcasts" in a musical about her adventures. She has a bit of a kleptomaniac tendency, picking up anything not nailed down as long as the owner didn't object (or she wasn't caught). She's not a hoarder, however, and regularly distributes acquired goodies among friends as gifts. (more to come) 'Talents and Skills' (to be filled) Biography Early History (to be filled) Origin On the day of her wedding, Sheema received several silvers as a wedding present from some family friends. Shortly thereafter, she gave three of them to her friend Nessa, whose family had to leave Denerim and were originally headed to the army camp at Ostagar. With Sheema's support, they could move to Highever instead, heading the opposite direction from southerly conflict. She also entertained some children with a fictitious but plausible story of Tathas, the elven bandit who stole from the rich, gave to the poor, and disappeared from history without ever getting caught. After meeting up with her cousin Soris, she soon met her betrothed, Nelaros. Despite having never met him before, he seemed like a nice man and she found herself looking forward to marrying him. She also met Duncan, a Grey Warden who was speaking with Elder Valendrian. Shortly before the wedding started, a man was harrassing the bridesmaids, prompting her other cousin Shianni to bottle him over the head. It was only after this act that they learned he was the son of Denerim's arl, Vaughan Kendells. Shortly after the wedding started, Vaughan returned to interrupt it, mocking Mother Boann's proceedings and slugging Sheema out cold after she snapped at him. When she awoke, she, Shianna, and the bridesmaids had been kidnapped, Nola begging the Maker for protection. Soon afterwards, Shianni was taken away to Vaughan, Nola was killed for resisting, and Sheema was left behind to be "the scrapper." While initially pretending to be scared to lull the approaching guards into a false sense of security, she happily retrieved the sword that Soris slip over to her. After the nearby guards were slain, Soris revealed that he and Nelaros had arrived to rescue the women, having received support from Duncan. Unfortunately, Sheema met up with Nelaros just as he was cut down by one of Vaughan's guards. With enraged sorrow, she slew the man and tearfully retrieved her wedding ring from Nelaros' body, placing it upon her finger. Fighting her way through the halls, she made her way to Vaughan and Shianni. Sadly, he had already managed to rape her. While Vaughan tried to buy Sheema off, this only further infuriated her. She slaughtered Vaughan's companions and personally beheaded him. After assuring Shianni that all of the men who hurt her had been slain, they returned to the alienage. They were followed shortly thereafter by several guards from the palace, seeking to arrest Vaughan's killers. Sheema alone stepped forth, leaving Soris out of things, in an attempt to save the alienage from reprisal. However, Duncan intervened and invoked the Right of Conscription to place Sheema into Warden custody. She was allowed her farewells to everyone and then the two left for Ostagar. Ostagar King Cailan greeted the pair as they entered the camp. When he cheerfully asked how the alienage was doing, she bluntly told him that "I killed an arl's son for raping my friend", shocking him and prompting him to state that he'd investigate such matters after the battle. Sheema met many people at Ostagar, including Teyrn Loghain, a mage named Wynne, and two other Warden recruits, Daveth and Jory. Before moving on to find Alistair, as instructed by Duncan, she received a blessing from a Chantry sister and met a starving prisoner, prompting her to convince the nearby guard to share his lunch. When she met Alistair, she requested that he consider her "one of the boys", lest the group consider her weak. The group received instructions to enter the Korcari Wilds to retrieve some darkspawn blood and some old treaties. Along the way, she spoke a bit with Daveth and Jory about their pasts. Soon after entering the Wilds, they found a wounded soldier who they bandaged up. Jory took this as a sign to head back, for which Sheema called him a coward. In addition to their assigned tasks, the group did several other tasks. They retrieved an herbal medicine flower for using an ill mabari hound and retrieved the lockbox of a deceased missionary, intending to return it to his wife as a later date. They also disposed of the spirit Gazarath so that it may not harm people in the future. They met a woman named Morrigan when they went to get the treaties. She took them to her mother, who had recovered them prior, and returned them to the group. Back at camp, Sheema passed along the herbal remedy and they began the Joining ritual. Jory was acting up again, prompting Sheema to declare that she was the bravest one there despite being a woman. Daveth died from the ritual, causing Jory to panick and attack Duncan, resulting in his own death. Sheema survived the ritual, however, and became a full Warden. Duncan then granted her a silverite dagger called The Edge as a recruitment gift, which she then equipped. (more to come) Lothering (more to come) Post-game (not even close to this point yet) Relationships (to be filled) Miscellaneous * In Sheema's timeline, Kimarous Surana and Sketch are the same person. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Sheema_44.jpg|Sheema at her doomed wedding. Sheema_48.jpg|Sheema beheading Vaughan Kendells. Sheema_209.jpg|Sheema and Alistair entering the Tower of Ishal. Sheema_290.jpg|Sheema at the Circle of Magi. Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Elf Category:Tabris Category:Rogue Category:Assassin Category:Kimarous